Fire Striker
Fire Striker is an american superhero animated series created by who's known for creating .It's produced by Nickelodeon Animation studios. The show premiere on June 5 2017 on .The show is rated TV-PG-V for Action, blood, scary moments, dark themes, some adult humor and some language. Plot Season 1(The Dragon) A kid named Shun who discovers a fire stone that made him turn to Fire Striker and he has to fight other strikers before they take over the world Season 2 (Melissa) Shun meets a strange girl named Melissa who is trying to kill him because she thinks he killed his father. Season 3 (Rise of Lightning Striker) Roy becomes Lightning Striker and helps Shun save the world. Season 4(The Final Chapter) 7 years after Shun and his friends defeated Tyler and everything was peaceful but then Tyler's dad come back to town after years of miss and he is God Striker. Cast Main Regina King(in style of Huey from the boondocks) as Shun - Shun is the main character of the show. Shun is a really smart 14 year old boy. He is really quiet and is a black belt. Younger brother of Jessica. In season 2, he develop feelings for melissa. Donald Glover as Tyler the assassin/Killer Striker - Tyler is the main villain in the show. a 21 year old assassin who makes high tech weapons to kill his targets. He has a secret company and he use that company to sell his weapons and rob banks. Tara Strong as Stacy - She is Tyler's 14 year old sister. She goes to Shun's school and befriends Shun and Roy. She also has a crush on Roy. When she finds out that melissa goes to her school and Shun and Roy were befriending her, she felt left out and thought roy had a crush on her so she went missing until the end of season 2. Jessica DiCicco as Jessica - She's a 17 year old girl who is Shun's sister. She doesn't care about anybody, she only cares for herself and she never listen to Shun. Tara Strong as Melissa- She is a 14-year-old girl who has Tekinesis powers because of the big bang. She was introduced in season 2. She tried to kill fire striker because she thought he killed his father but turns out it was Killer Striker who killed her dad. She then befriend Shun and began to develop feelings for him and becomes his girlfriend by the end of season 2 Benjamin Flores Jr. as Troy who is shun's best friend and is the comic belief. In season 3, he becomes Lightning Striker. Tara Strong as Dipper - a 14 year old who has shapeshifting powers due to the big bang. He befriends Shun and Troy. Recurring Production Development In 2014, while Alex was making Gravity Falls he started making drawings of armored heroes and started developing the world of Fire Striker. After production of Gravity Falls ended he went to Disney and told them the idea. They decline and he went to Nickelodeon and the show was greenlit. Animation The show's animation resembles Gravity Falls Soundtrack Fire Striker/Soundtrack The show's theme song is Go Fire! perform by Guy Moon. There are a lot of rap songs that play in the background like MAAD City, Everyday, 3005, and more songs. Season 4 Since season 4 is kind of different then the first 3 seasons I am going to make an article about it. Fire Striker:The Final Chapter TV Movie Fire Striker:World War Striker Movies Work in progress Fire Striker Fire Striker 2:Lava Striker Fire Striker 3:Evil Fire Striker Fire Striker 4:King Striker Scripts List of Fire Striker Scripts Tropes List of Fire Striker Tropes Broadcast The show shows new episodes on Saturday Mornings at 11:30AM on Nick in the USA Canada:The show first aired on June 16 2017 at 8:00PM on Teletoon. Uk:The show first aired on July 16 2017 at 6:00pm on Nickelodeon. The show also start airing on Kix in March 2018. Europe:The Show first aired on September 18 at 7:00PM on Nickelodeon. Australia:The show first aired on September 23 at 10:00AM on 9Go! Asia:The show first aired on November 18 at 10:30AM on Nickelodeon Censorship Since the show has dark themes and intense battles. in Europe and the UK it was edited Violence Punches and Kicks * In the UK and Europe Version, most punches and kicks are hit flashes. Doom Striker killing fire striker's dad * In the original version Doom striker stab Fire Striker's dad on screen. In the Europe and UK version, when Doom Striker walks to Fire Striker's dad with her sword. The screen turns black and the stabbing sound is removed. Guns * In the Uk and Europe version, regular guns are changed from black to blue and instead having regular gun shots the UK and europe version uses laser sound effect. Language * Suck is usually remove or change to stinks or bad in the Europe or UK version. * Moron is usually change to loser in the europe or UK version * Kill is usually change to end or finish or destroy in the europe or UK version * Crap is usually change to crud or is removed in the europe or UK version * Freakin is usually removed. It's sometimes change to totally. * Pissed is usually change to angry or rage. Controversy The "Ban Fire Striker" Group Parents keep on complaining that fire striker was nothing but a cartoon that has lots of violence. It got so out of control that they made a group call "Ban Fire Striker". Alex Hirsch, creator of fire striker responded to this on twitter by saying "There's more to fire striker than violence....just saying" = Common Sense Media says Violence 4/5 The show has a lot of intense and scary action Flirting 1/5 Lots of flirting and some kissing. There is also some adult jokes. Language 2/5 Crap, freakin, pissed and sucks are use. drinking,drugs,smoking 1/5 Adults drink. The show is recommend for people 11 and up Episodes List of Fire Striker Episodes Graphic Novel Series Fire Striker(comics) Trailers/Promos List of Fire Striker Trailers/Promos Reception The show became a hit every since it's first episode. The show was a critical acclaim critics,fans and ,viewers love it for the storytellling,animation,characters and humor. it has a 98% on rotten tomatoes and 93 out of 100 on metacritic.The show is one of nickelodeon's most watched and popular show. The show has an 9/10 on IMDB and has a 4 out of 5 stars on Common Sense media, and recieve the great for familes award. Easter Eggs, References, and Adult Jokes Reference * After Fire striker's watch explain to Shun on what's going on fire striker's watch said "This is an offer you can't refuse". This is a reference to the 1972's movie, The Godfather. * Fire Striker's assassiant said "Yippe Ki Yay Mothersucker!" Easter Eggs Adult Jokes * Merchandise Fire Striker/Merchandise Awards Kids Choice Awards Teen Choice Awards Annie Awards Emmy Awards Trivia * The show was the first show since 2008 to beat spongebob in the kids choice awards * There are episodes of fire striker that includes CGI(the episodes also includes gaming striker) The first episode was The Gaming Striker * Alex Hirsch said that the target audience for the show is 11-14 year old boys due to so much action and scary moments and for some dark themes. * The show was originally planned to be 11 minutes and wasn't suppose to be serious like it is now. ** Lots of things were different in the original concept. Shun's name was suppose to be Kai. Shun and Tyler were more comedic ** Jessica was Shun's little sister and was really smart ** And the show wouldn't have a story arc. ** Shun's original name was Kai * Alex Hirsch's favorite part of this show is the storytelling * This is the first Nicktoon to be rated TV-PG-V * The show was originally suppose to be on Disney XD but wasn't since disney rejected it * Nickelodeon made a poll on their website saying "who is your favorite fire striker character?" 1st place was Tyler with 498,000 votes, 2nd place was Shun with 431,000 votes, 3rd place was Troy with 241,000 votes, 4th place was Fire Striker's assassiant with 140,000 votes and 5th place was stacey with 48,000 votes * This is one of Nickelodeon's most expensive show. * Fire Striker was the #1 Kids program within a month beating spongebob and the loud house. * Fire Striker is the first nicktoon to feature an african american as the main lead. * Fire Striker was inspired by Avatar the last airbender(For the powers), Boondocks(For the action scenes and Huey), and Cowboy Bebop(For the action scenes too) Category:2017 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Action/Adventure Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Nicktoons Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Animated Series Category:Kids Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio